1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawer systems, and more particularly to a drawer handle that removably attaches to a drawer front.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It often becomes necessary to provide additional storage space inside closets or the like. There are many reasonably inexpensive modular drawer systems that can be assembled by the purchaser and used to provide added storage space. Such drawer systems also can be used to provide additional storage space in mobile homes, travel trailers, motor homes, and the like. Many of these drawer systems have plastic drawers, or metal drawers with plastic drawer fronts. Some drawers can be made with drawer handles, while other drawers can have a drawer front with a recess in place of a drawer handle.
The present invention provides a drawer with a drawer handle that can be removably attached to a recessed portion of a drawer front so that drawer can optionally have a recessed front or a drawer handle. A drawer handle can be easily slipped onto the drawer front and locked in place, and easily released and removed from the drawer front. The drawer handle can add a rigidity to the drawer front, and it can be attached without requiring any special tools or fasteners.